Deleted Scenes
"Did you pick up those seventeen loaves of cabbage I asked for?" - Twilight Sparkle EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Deleted Scenes is the thirtieth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Chill Bones" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Horse O' Ween" Plot Spike was asleep as he watches a movie in a cinema. When he notices that his current movie is "Equestria Girls", and he finds himself onscreen, he gets so overwhelmed that he flies into space (destroying the Death Star in the process) and towards the Golden Oaks Library. Twilight Sparkle arrives and asks Spike about his trip to the cinema and his task to buy cabbage, but was knocked over by the sudden appearance of a portal. She notices herself in the portal, and is sucked into the Void, before Spike could be able to save her. In a barn, an APPUL tells Applejack that it is time for the Synthesis of two worlds, with the Brads to be the key. It asks Applejack on whether is she ready to be involved in the Synthesis. Before she could respond, it tells her that it forgot that she can only say one word. A portal appears behind Applejack, causing her to be able to speak more words: "French fries and gravy!" She dances around, as the APPUL watched in dismay. In his apartment lot, King Sombra reads his newspaper and talks to Jeffrey about relaxing on the afternoon. He and Queen Chrysalis stand on a cliff near Ponyville, preparing to invade the town. King Sombra tells Queen Chrysalis to unleash her armies of original character ponies, and she kicks a large box where they are to be contained. It is instead overflowing with apples, and Applejack and her family inside, to Queen Chrysalis' disappointment. Features Characters *Spike *Sweetie Belle *Brad *Twilight Sparkle *The Great One *APPUL *Applejack *King Sombra *Jeffrey *Queen Chrysalis *Granny Smith *Apple Bloom (first appearance) *Big Macintosh (first appearance) *Rarity (pony) Locations * Cinema * Golden Oaks Library * Barn * A cliff near Ponyville Music * Opening theme for "Equestria Girls" (the first movie) * "Incident .01" (from "Mighty Switch Force") * "Sweet Mountain - Act 2" (from "Sonic Colors") * Six Flags Theme * (Tales of the Riverbank) * Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega * "Jedi Temple March" (by John Williams, for "Star Wars") * (a saxophone song from "Harry Potter Puppet Pals") Credits *I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO END VIDEOS LOL* Trivia * This episode consists of scenes from two scrapped videos: "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Synthesis" and "Chryssi and Sombra" (hence the name "Deleted Scenes". ZXInsanity created them to try making episodes that seem more like box-office movies, but he lost motivation to continue and he cancelled the videos, using parts of them to create this episode. * The Death Star is an enormous battle station built by the Galactic Empire (of Star Wars) to destroy rebellious planets. * The "It begins!" quote spoken by Spike in 1:09 might had originated from a line spoken by JeromeASF. * The "two worlds" mentioned by the APPUL may refer to any two of three universes of the Parody Series, being the universe of the episode's setting and another parallel universe. * In 2:38, Queen Chrysalis called King Sombra "King Sombaron the Hombralero", a reference to fans making puns of his name as "Sombrero" and jokes about him being Mexican. * In 2:43, a crate supposedly filled with Original Characters has an expiry date: 12/09/89 (September 12, 2089, possibly long after the setting of the Series). * In this episode, Big Macintosh has a horse's head (or equine mask), and also makes equine noises. See also * EQUESTRIA GIRLS: LOVE.MOV Because Christmas, a later video made from some scrapped parts from other episodes. * Deleted content Category:Episodes Category:Era of Shared-Dreams